


Your Love’s Whore

by poocherd



Series: 短篇集 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poocherd/pseuds/poocherd
Summary: 原作向處於戀愛關係中的垃圾經過同意的情境扮演





	Your Love’s Whore

感官比視覺更早清醒，這裡很冷、眼皮透出亮光，赫克斯認為自己在夢裡，他肯定因為意識不清、半夜怕黑，所以調高了臥室的光線，航艦在生物時鐘的深夜裡會統一降低溫度，為了節省能源。他想要把棉被拉高到頭頂，卻移動不了雙手，雙腿也是。

「他要醒來了。」

赫克斯睜開眼，卻甚麼也看不見，直覺知道這裡不是臥室，他一下子驚醒，從睡眠狀態裡用很短的時間強迫自己清醒，代價就是心臟跟大腦沈重的鈍痛感，很奇怪，身體不像平常那般輕盈，他甚至記不起自己在入睡前到底在哪裡，他有確實回到房間睡著嗎？

不，他原本已經交接了，走在要回到宿舍的路上，不記得哪個部分裡被迷昏了，應該是在電梯裡，密閉空間，往空調裡混入一點藥，很容易就能做到，他那時太累了，沒有隨身帶著機器人，是他自己的問題。

赫克斯聽到腳步聲，大概有五個，粗礪的吸氣聲，他的嘴裡卡了東西，說不出話，只能發出動物似的嗚咽，他扭動著唯一沒被箝制的頭，唾液在昏厥時已經從嘴角滴到下顎，不是躺著、也不是站著，四肢被金屬銬上，這裡是拷問室，赫克斯被綁在拷問台，他聽到自己喊出的聲音，不成音節，像野蠻人的嚎叫。

那些人知道他醒了，似乎本來站在遠處，緩緩向前來將他包圍住，他們步伐統一，靴底的踩踏聲是他沒聽過的，不屬於任何一個單位。有人調動了座台高度，赫克斯因措手不及的晃動而驚叫，唾液流淌進耳朵，上身幾乎平躺，雙腳大大地往兩旁張開，袖口裡藏著匕首的地方現在空無一物。他們伸手觸摸赫克斯，他試圖壓抑住、卻無法隱忍讓聲音從鼻腔發出，像是娼女在遊戲最開始的欲拒還迎。

「將軍，想要這個多久了？」

他用力搖頭，發出接近『不』的叫聲，那些人的手指像蛇一樣，在制服上撫摸，帶來不明顯的被觸碰感，當某隻手捏住胯下，他想閉起雙腿，卻只能抽動膝蓋。他們故意把解開腰帶的聲響弄大，當制服敞開，露出裡面的白色無袖衫衣，赫克斯繃緊小腹，肉體是他的弱點，如同嬌小的動物，兔子、麻雀、狐貍，如果被綑綁住翻開腹部，會停止掙扎，示弱，只為逃過一死。

「你有柔軟的身體，適合享用。」

他們的手掌好大，揉捏著肚肉，彷彿用力一壓就能掏出他的臟器。

「馴服並打開你，要花上一點時間，但是我們有很多人，過程會很有趣。」

他們割開織料，把刀刃貼在赫克斯敏感的地方，嚇唬他，他想像自己被剖開，淚水被遮住眼睛的布吸收，當他們用刀尖輕輕戳著挺立的乳頭，赫克斯偋住呼吸，抑制不了顫抖。

「遠古時代的人會閹掉他們的狗，好讓動物告別野性。你要那樣才能聽話嗎？──」赫克斯感覺嚐到了自己的鼻涕，他幾乎要咬裂嘴裡的口球。搖頭搖頭搖頭。「──你會乖乖地成為一隻寵物嗎？如果會的話，就允許你說話。」

點頭。大力點頭。他的嘴被釋放了，道具被隨意丟在地上，赫克斯發出咿呀的聲音，顳顎處一直被口箝拉開，讓他暫時闔不上嘴。

「最開始的問題。你想要這個多久了？」  
「從來沒有過。」

赫克斯吐出口水，希望能落在任何一個人的身上，以便顯示不屑，儘管他對於眼下情勢有所認知，為軟弱、沒有反擊能力的自己感到可恥，仍在胸腔裡混雜了怪異的衝動與喜悅。

「你會怎麼懲罰一隻剛變成家寵的動物？」  
某個人的聲音，他不是在問赫克斯，而是其他的人。  
「視牠犯的錯而決定。肉體的反抗或精神性上的？」  
「肉體上的。牠想被豢養，想要很久了。」  
「你怎麼確定牠的內心已經準備好擁有一個主人了？」  
「你們見過牠在外面的樣子，假裝獨身一人，在狼群之上，牠覺得權力比性的感覺更好，卻從來沒有做過。」「聽起來牠只需要一個主人。」  
「不，我們不當牠的主人。牠本性下流，時常幻想自己被很多人踐踏，當牠假扮將軍在群眾前發號施令，也同時期待那些受壓迫的部下會反抗，把牠壓制在公開場合，用牠一直期待的方式，狠狠地羞辱牠。」  
「牠期待什麼？」  
「讓牠親口說吧。赫克斯將軍，你在期待什麼？」

赫克斯感覺下腹奇異地熾熱，身體某些部位不自覺地變得潮濕，腳趾在馬靴裡蜷緊，按耐著突如其來的強烈尿意。他們的手貼著的地方，在對話時從指間傳來微微震動。

「我沒有、才沒有、啊！」  
他慘叫出聲，小腹被用力按壓著，幾乎要憋不住。

「牠很不乖。我們在浪費時間。」  
「我們受託於人，要交牠規矩。」

赫克斯不可置信地問：「誰？」

「你的主人。」  
「我沒有該死的主人！」  
「你身上還帶著項圈。」

他的底褲被輕易割開，他們捧著他勃起、卻被困在鳥籠裡的陰莖。

「我不知道那是怎麼來的，我沒有記憶、」  
拷問室的門打開了，赫克斯轉過頭，把臉隱藏在內，即使他的外衣上有著將軍標誌，仍可悲地冀望這樣能隱藏住自己的身份。腳步聲很沈，他一下就認出來。

「倫、最高領袖，救我！」  
「啊，你認出自己的主人了。」  
赫克斯驚訝地說不出話。

「進行得怎麼樣了？」  
凱羅的聲音很遙遠，他聽起來甚至過於愉悅。  
「磨合期，你的寵物脾氣很壞。」  
「正是他的價值。將軍，你準備好放棄自我了嗎？」  
「不可以，我是將軍，我不可以……我是你的，你不可以把我給別人！」

赫克斯希望凱羅能過來摸摸他，他混亂不堪，被迫與主人分離，不斷撞著籠子，嘗試逃出枷鎖。

「你要為我變成一個忠誠的娼妓，那是你的責任。」  
「我不行、啊我要尿了救救我，倫！」  
「你當然可以，你本來就是我的貓、我的愛人。我允許他們馴服你高傲的性子，滿足你最隱晦的願望。」

赫克斯抽動著大腿，尿得淅淅瀝瀝，弄濕了褲子，失禁的快感讓他幾乎失去理智，比射精更舒服，他們用陰莖或手指塞住他能張開的所有洞，讚美他聽話又美麗、應該永遠成為這樣的角色，好奇他能含住多少人的精液，如果他被操鬆了，會不會被主人遺棄。

「你會要我的吧，倫！就算我又髒又壞，說你仍會要我！」

他知道凱羅一直待著，沒有離開，那種被窺視的興奮讓赫克斯幾乎又要到達，他被數次操幹，還舔著某個人的陰莖，想要一次被兩根插入，被弄壞，讓最高領袖瞧瞧，他撿了一隻多麼淫亂的小貓。

赫克斯射不出任何東西了，下面的嘴闔不攏，剛才吃進去的東西流了一地，他輕飄飄地盤旋在意識邊緣之外，前列腺帶來的高潮從脊椎到腦袋麻痺了疼痛。凱羅為他摘掉眼睛的束縛，親吻濕潤的睫毛，他張不太開眼。

「那些人是哪來的？」  
「你不會再看到了。」  
「你沒有先跟我說。」  
「想給你驚喜，你喜歡嗎？」  
「喜歡。但是我原本跟你說的設定好像是：我當女王，而你是我的性奴隸。你根本亂改劇情。」  
「我一直想試試看這個，下次，我保證。女王陛下。」  
凱羅紅了臉，輕鬆地把他橫抱起。赫克斯哼一聲，如果有貓尾巴就翹起來了。

「你永遠都這樣說，要不是我勉強算是有點喜歡你，早就把你暗殺了。」


End file.
